Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{7}{a} + \dfrac{-5}{a}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{7 - 5}{a}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{2}{a}$